


No.. I love it

by St4rrySk135



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Idols, Takes place at the beginning of Ch. 2, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rrySk135/pseuds/St4rrySk135
Summary: Ultimate Ballerina Norika desperately wants Ultimate Idol Hiromi to be able to relax with her over a common interest.
Relationships: Norika Tsutsumi/Hiromi Tamura, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	No.. I love it

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first time publishing anything of my Fangan! It’s unbeta’d so uhhhh-

“Where are we going...” the idol tapped at the hands over her eyes, pouting.  
“Shhhhsh don’t worry about it”  
“That makes me even more worried!”   
The two stopped, Hiromi listened closely, It was perfectly silent.

“Now don’t open your eyes until I say you can okay?”  
She nodded shakily, being alone now made her worry, realizing how vulnerable she could be if this was a murder attempt. She was about to open her eyes in a panic when she heard a staticky sound. 

Is that.... Fleur de lis? 

“You can open them!” 

When she did, she was confused where she was for a minute until she saw the bed pushed against the wall. This was Norika’s hut.

Moving back to what she was supposed to notice, The dancer had her leg extended, balancing on the toes of her other foot. She had her arms in a similar fashion, she was looking at Hiromi expectantly.

“What is it?”

Norika sighed frustratedly, putting her leg down.  
“Horizontal pole on the wall, smooth floor, music, mirror?”

She shook her head, not really getting it.

“I made a dance studio in my house for us? Since we’re both dancers?”

“I mean this is more suited for a Ballerina, idols don’t use a bar and the mirror isn’t really big enough to be used properly to check form-“

Norika groaned, throwing her head back annoyedly and crossing her arms.

“Yknow I went through the trouble of stealing Kaoru’s mirror to have two and this is the thanks I get?”

“Wait you stole that?!”

“Yeah... I guess I’m gonna have to steal another 4 to make a wall..”

“No! No stealing, that’s wrong”

“But you complained about the mirrors!”

“I thought they were both yours.. I’ll stay”

“You don’t have to if it pains you that much Tamura”

“No... thank you for this.” She took a deep breath “it was nice of you to think of me.. how did you even get that radio to work?” Hiromi changed the topic quickly brushing off the depressing atmosphere.

Norika perked up “well, I managed to talk to Ms. Shiroma and she knew how to get a good signal in this place”

“Do you think we could find anything pop?”

“I can’t dance to pop”

“I can’t dance to classical

“I’ll teach you”

“Then I’ll teach you how to be an idol!”

“You can’t ‘No you’ everything I say!”

“Okay okay, how about this.” She took a deep breath before gesturing with her hands. “An hour of your dance and then an hour of mine”

“B-“

“AND, we both have to try our hardest at the other’s style”

Norika rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll agree but only because your letting me go first so this isn’t a scam”


End file.
